tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
TMMR: Prologue
'Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Prologue' Clouds drifted through the autumn sky, floating along with the cool breeze. It wasn't cold yet however; signs of summer still lingered in the air and the days were still long and bright. Nevertheless, a few trees had already changed to their fall, garb, exchanging their vivid green summer robes for new ones of gold, amber and crimson. The more fickle trees had even started shedding their leaves already; small piles had already begun to accumulate around the base of some. Ichigo sighed as she swept some of the strays off the paved path to Café Mew Mew. There weren't many, but it was a quiet day at the café and Ryou had her on clean up duty- after all, he didn't want any potential customers scared off by a dirty path. Deciding to take a break, she rested on the tip of her broom and gazed up at the rolling clouds. Behind then, the sky was a clear blue, deep and seemingly endless. Deep Blue... Ichigo's mind trailed off as she reminisced the events that had taken place nearly two years ago. It felt like so much had happened, so long ago, and yet she could still remember the whole affair as vividly as she could see the sky above her. Tilting her head, her thoughts wandered to the Aliens, Kish, Pie and Tart. Were they okay? Had they reached their destination? Was their planet now safe and prosperous again? Yes, she thought, smiling to herself, Those three...they'd be fine. "Miss Momomiya?" Ichigo's daydream was broken by the sound of the man's voice. She turned round, to see a tallish man in glasses and a mail man uniform. "Are you Miss Momomiya? Who works at Café Mew Mew?" he asked, tilting his hat a little to get a better view. Ichigo noticed his eyes looked a little tired and wondered if he wanted to get some coffee from the café. "Y-Yes I am. Can I help you?" "Ah, yes! I have a letter for you, addressed here!" He quickly dug around his mail bag, fished out a small cream envelope and held it out to Ichigo. "Thank you," Ichigo said with a smile as she gingerly took the letter from him, "Would you like to come in for some coffee or tea?" But he'd already made his way to the gate, and was soon out and on his way. "What a strange little postman" Ichigo turned to see Mint, standing in the doorway with a cup of piping tea. "He's not our usual mailman- perhaps a new guy?" she continued in her usual airy tone, "Either way, are you going to open that envelope or not?" "Heh, You're a little nosy today," Ichigo giggled as she worked open the soft paper. Bringing it to eye level, she skimmed through. "Oh...Oh my gosh." "What? Let me see!" Mint put down her cup on the steps and ran out to where Ichigo was standing, snatching the paper off her. "Mint!" " 'Dear Miss Momomiya, You have been chosen to take an exclusive educational trip to Europe for your outstanding academic achievements this past school year. You, and four other guests of your choice have been invited to discover the rich culture of Europe, starting in Paris, the city of lights. From there...'" Mint Paused for a second, and gave an astonished look to Ichigo. The auburn haired girl was glowing with excitement. "Mint! We're going to Europe!" she squealed, grabbing Mint. The two giggled and squealed a few moments longer in the café front, before tumbling indoors to inform the other Mew Mews. * * * * * Long after the girls had left, and the café had closed, Ryou Shirogane stood against the doorway to the café, and stared at the setting sun. The light of the bright day was vanishing into the night, and a red hue washed slowly over Tokyo as the city faded into the dark. "Almost...symbolic." he muttered, gazing steadily towards the horizon. "Ryou?" The blond turned to see Keiichiro had come to stand next to him. "Yes?" "What's your plan?" Ryou turned away. He let out a shallow breath and then looked up once more to the sky. Far off, in the distance, some stars had come out of hiding amongst the murky indigo night. "I guess we'll have to find some replacements." prologue < Previous +Hub+ Next> Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced Chapters Category:Stories Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Chapters and Episodes